Fight back
by killercandie
Summary: Lucy went for a job to infultrate a dark guild but she doesn't come back two years pass and Natsu went looking for her he came back empty handed but found the guild in a panic as a dark guild approached to destroy Fairy Tail but wheres lucy? Read and find out! 3 not good with summerays but please read okay? CX
1. Chapter 1

'Lucy has been missing for two years now' Natsu thought to himself as he mopped around the guild, 'the guild hasn't the same without her' Natsu thought "I wonder if she's still alive' he said to no one in particular. Suddenly remembering masters promise he marched up to the second floor and into masters office, "Gramps it's been two years now let me leave to look for her!" Natsu said in an angry voice "I can't stand the thought of one of my children missing or dead Natsu I know she's a strong dragon slayer that's why I wouldn't let you look for her, but you may leave to search for her leave immediately please Natsu" Master said with a worried and sad expression. He rush out the guild without telling Gray or Erza but he figured they would know immediately which they did.

**~Two weeks later~ **

They returned empty handed, but the guild was panicking "Listen up!" Masters voice boomed throughout the guild "There is a dark guild approaching there intent to destroy us and the town we must stop them they are almost in Magnoila so we must act now!" Master yelled it was then that Natsu realized he had to fight without Lucy this would be his first time fighting with out her, he missed her so much. It was at that moment him, Gajeel and Wendy all stood up smelling the sent of Lucys blood.

**~With Gray~**

Fighting a dark guild, without her it wouldn't be the same she was one of the strongest people he knew they might not even stand a chance against them without her, he was nothing without his best friend just a cold and heart-less monster, that's how he saw himself, 'If only I had gone with her!' he was so mad at himself it was his fault that she could possibly be dead.

**~With the dark guild~**

"So what do you want to do with that girl? You know she's part of that guild that were going to destroy we should make her watch!" one man said "yes that would be nice to see her cry to watch her family be destroyed like she destroyed ours!" the other yelled, they weren't far from Fairy Tail so they went to get Lucy which she fought of course being the strong ice dragon slayer she is, it was then that they had an idea make he bleed to attract the other dragon slayers, she fought to much and they cut her to deep, they placed magic sealing cuffs on her and made her watch as they approached Magnolia to destroy her family.

She was horrified to see her family the people she loved so much panic as Natsu made them aware that he could smell Lucy's blood, she herself wasn't panicking she was cursing to the dark guild, she swore she would murder everyone in that guild for hurting her family! The only family she ever truly knew.

** ~With Fairy Tail~**

They were fighting to the best of there abiltiys and as Natsu was making everyone aware that Lucy was with the dark guild which gave them a new found fighting spirtit,

Fairy Tail was pushing back against the dark guild, Natsu, Gray and Erza were fighting back to the best of there abilities for Lucy. Even Laxus showed up he was in the near by area and decided that for Lucy's sake he would join the fight. All of Fairy Tail was fired up and Natsu and Gray were inside the dark guild's mobile guild hall to save Lucy.

**A/N: Alright people reading this I am aware that Lucy is NOT a dragon slayer but I wanted her to be one so she is, This is my first fanfiction and I hope it was alright CX So I would like to ask if you guys could give me ideas for the next chapter and you'll get credit for it! So please please review and follow!3 3 ~killercandie **


	2. Chapter 2

~Natsu's POV~

'She's somewhere here I have to find her it's all my fault she's in this situation' I thought to himself, I turned to look at Gray who was shouting Lucy's name "Lucy! Where are you, If you could even make a sound that would help!" Gray scream at the top of his lungs, I smelled Lucy's sent get stronger "Gray she close someone's with her though" I whispered to my companion. Gray ran toward the sound of someone screaming I bolted ahead of him when they found the room that the guild's master was in they were sure Lucy was inside the smell of her blood was strong I couldn't stand the smell anymore, we both heard a man talk "Now child watch as your family dies! You killed people in my guild so I will demolish yours!" the man laughed that's when he heard Lucy say one thing "Ice Dragon Slayer: Iron fist!" then there was a crash we kicked open the doors and saw a beaten Lucy fright the guilds master but we both took note of the man on the floor.

~Gray's POV~

I saw her standing there beaten a battered her plaid shirt was torn so she ripped it off and she was left wearing a black tank top the stopped just under her bra and black pants, he noted that she hadn't left in thoughs clothes, he was just standing there beside Natsu they both looked dumbfound that she was even alive after all this time.

"Lucy" I whispered to myself she was alive that's all I cared about.

~Norma POV~

"YOU"LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" the man spat, Lucy laughed "you could have before and never did now you decide to try and kill me when I am stronger then you" Lucy stated the man looked dumbfound 'as if I didn't think about that' he thought to himself. Lucy shot another attack at him this time she said "Ice Make: Cage" the man was caught in a cage that he couldn't escape from no matter how hot he tried to make his fire **_(A/N I decided to make him a fire wizard CX) _**the ice cage wouldn't melt, but when the guy Lucy had knocked out first got up she looked worried, She then screamed out in pain but Natsu and Gray couldn't move a woman entered the room she stated why they couldn't move (because of her magic I don't know what to call it) they noticed that Lucy and the guild master (the guy she knocked out) had a body link spell so she couldn't attack him but he could attack her, she was practically on her death bed but she stood up "you can't kill me" Lucy said she grabbed Loke's key and opened his gate he understood the situation and didn't greet her he broke the body link spell and stepped to the side as Lucy and the guild's master fought he was truly strong the fight was in a dead lock Loke decided to help release the two boys just as they were able to move Lucy was down she struggled to get back up (Forgot to mention the guild master uses count act magic and body link magic) Gray rush to her side as Natsu tried to take down the dark guilds master.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it! And please Ideas would be helpful! I'll credit you and if you guys could review I would really like that! And yes a cliff hanger I just had to!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Gray's POV~

As I rushed to Lucy's side Natsu took on the dark guilds master, even though Natsu is a strong fire dragon slayer he was having a hard time even landing a hit. Lucy was in bad shape I watched over her but it made me feel useless in this fight it was then that I noticed the reason Natsu was having a hard time landing a hit the guild master was using illusion magic 'what a dirty trick' I mumbled to my self standing up.

"You seem to have figured me out" the guild master said looking over to Gray, "You see Lucy could tell you to watch out for all my little tricks but it seems she's on her death bed" the man looked pleased "and to think her death will be my doing, all I can say is good riddance to that weak pathetic excuse of a dragon slayer" hearing him say that reminded me why she took such a tough job in the first place, it was because she felt weak.

~Lucy's POV~

'I have to get up!' I thought 'GET UP LUCY!' I couldn't do it, I was ashamed too even call myself a dragon slayer. I slowly stood that got everyone's attention "Lucy your to weak to stand!" Gray yelled at me 'even he thinks I'm weak' I thought, I straightened and walked towards the guild master I looked him in the eye and continued walking towards him until I was in front of Natsu I straitened look the dark guild master in the eye he knew what was going to happen next I shouted "Ice Dragon; ROAR!" I took him out just like that and then I blacked out.

~After the whole battle (Fairy Tail won of course) in the infirmary~

Natsu and Gray sat staring at Lucy she was expected to wake any day now that made them happy, they hadn't been the same since she went missing and now that she was back all they had to do was wait for her to wake then she would be back to normal.

~Gray's POV~

When Lucy woke she looked as beautiful as she did before she went missing, 'I missed her so much' I thought to myself and I knew Natsu felt the same way "Where are we?" Lucy asked tiredly, just then Happy flew in and dove down and hugged her "LUCY!" Happy exclaimed happily, me and Natsu laughed it was cute seeing the two reunite, she looked at me and Natsu and smiled 'oh how I missed her smiles' I thought,

she hugged me and Natsu I wasn't expecting that. When she got up we realized how tattered her clothes really were "Lucy your clothes" Natsu pointed out blushing she looked down she didn't see the problem, her tank top went to about her bra and he black pants were slightly ripped she looked at Natsu "what's the issue the only thing missing is my red plaid shirt, Natsu looked away blushing and mumbled to himself I chuckled and stood to go into the guild with her Natsu not far behind.

~Natsu's POV~

Everyone rushed towards Lucy, I think Gajeel was one of the people who was most excited to see her "Looks like nothing can kill you eh Bunny girl?" Gajeel joked an smiled, I felt a little jealous at her reaction she laughed Levy attacked her with a hug after that master wanted to speck with her.

~Lucy's POV~

"What is it master?" Lucy asked, Master just looked at her "What information did you get on Haru?" Master said getting right to the point,

"He's a shadow magic user, pretty strong one too" Lucy said,

"Do you think you can take him?" Master asked

"No I can't I know that for a fact he's to strong but you might be able to" Lucy said before being dismissed.

If only they knew who was secretly listening to there conversation…

**A/N: Chapter three? I think so! Thank you to eveyone who has read my story so far, I know there's better storys out there but keep reading okay?! And please review! Haven't gotten a single review yet makes me sad X'C But thanks for reading in general!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Grays POV~

"Lucy, get over here!" I yelled for the blond to come over, she walked over to me I hugged her she laughed and hugged me back, it made me almost regret listening in on her and masters conversation just knowing there was someone stronger then her out there made me worried. I looked over to Natsu after our hug ended he looked angry or jealous I couldn't figure out which.

Everyone was so excited and happy to see Lucy again she may be beaten and battered but she was home safe and sound.

~Natsus POV~

'Why was she hugging him?' I wondered to myself after she had finished her conversation with him Erza attacked her with a hug Lucy laughed and hugged her back they stayed like that for a while, and then Levy walked into the guild and to her delight she saw Lucy and again she was attacked with a hug, I loved seeing my family together again, we were whole again. It was my turn to attack Lucy, I walked up to her and stood not to far from her and told her "Don't you EVER take a job without us EVER again! You here me!" I told her not to seriously more jokingly but I knew that she knew that he meant it, she laughed and said "I get it you can loosen your grip not" she smiled, I missed that smile. Master called over the railing, "ALRIGHT BRATZ! Now that were whole again we will be going on a conjoined mission with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Raven Tail we leave tomorrow now the people going for Fairy Tail are, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy! You four see me in my office!" Master yelled.

~Masters office no one's POV~

"So I have chosen you four for one reason, you are already a team and need no training to work as a team on such a short notice like this, Now you still have to train some seeing as its been awhile since you three have fought with Lucy so you have now been dismissed, so go train" Master ordered them.

~Masters office no one's POV~

"So I have chosen you four for one reason, you are already a team and need no training to work as a team on such a short notice like this, Now you still have to train some seeing as its been awhile since you three have fought with Lucy so you have now been dismissed, so go train" Master ordered them.

~Training Gray's POV~

"Lucy you sure you wanna fight me?" I asked the blonde, she laughed "why you t scared you going to lose to a girl?" Lucy taunted I hate it when she does that because then I have to win against her. We fought she got me with her 'Ice Dragon: Roar' even though I'm also an Ice wizard she full out beat he she punched and kicked me when I wasn't expecting it I have to give it to her she's pretty strong now, I thought all this while lying on the ground Natsu laughing and saying "HA YOU GOT BEAT UP BY A BANDAGED GIRL AHAHAHA!" I was insulted yet pleased to know that Lucy could still fight very well if not better then before. Natsu decided to try his luck at beating Lucy, he didn't try to hard though letting his guard down thinking he cold win with out trying that was his mistake, she not only one she dominated, I laughed "see Natsu she's pretty tough even you cant beat her!" I taunted "what's you say ice princess?!" Natsu said fuming "I said you got your ass kicked by a girl ash brain" I said calmly that got us a look from Erza but she didn't interrupt so we kept going "Well so did you popsicle!" Natsu screamed "You wanna fight about this flame brain!?" I screamed at him that's when Erza stepped in "ENOUGH!" She yelled, sometimes I wish she would let us fight but neither of us would try to kill each other I mean sure he's annoying but he's still my team mate.

~The next day in masters office (It's only master and Lucy)~

"How was training?" Master asked, "fine but to fight Haru we'll need to me much stronger" Lucy stated, master gave her a silent, emotionless look she said "if the other guilds send strong fighters we may stand a slim chance, that guild they have strong have alliances and if they know were coming they'll be there", master just stared at Lucy and said "Lucy I know you can beat Haru don't question your strength! You may leave now with your companions meet the other guilds at the Blue Pegasus mansion" master said before Lucy turned and walked out.

~Natsu's POV~

"What's taking her so long!" I complained Gray and Erza gave me a dirty look just then Lucy came out of masters office and down the stairs she didn't smile when she saw me and Gray fighting, the I started to think I hadn't seen her smile since she went on that job two years ago, "you guys ready?" she asked "yeah so what's the plan?" Gray asked "We meet the other guilds at the Blue Pegasus mansion there we make a plan" Lucy stated Erza sweat dropped remembering that Ichiya would probably be there. After that me, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy left ready for whatever crazyness there wold be at the manison.

**_A/N: So what did you guys think, I would really apprechiate it if you guys would review! I got one for the last chapter I wrote its from Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many and the person said This made my day update soon!_** **_I really apresiated the review! so please kepp reading and review please CX_**


	5. Chapter 5

~At the mansion Lucy's POV~

Erza opened the door cautiously dreading that Ichiya may be inside, and to much of her dismay he was "Ahh Erza I smell your beautiful parfume!" Ichiya said lovingly only to be kicked in the face by Erza, but when everyone noticed me I got funny looks "what is it?" I asked not knowing what they were starring at "Bu-t I thought that s-she died?!" Hibiki stuttered, now I what there starring they thought I was died to wait how many people did the guild tell that I 'died', I looked at Natsu angrily he just laughed nervously but before I could yell at yell at him Ren, Hibiki, and Eve tackled me with a hug "That is not how you treat a lady MEN!" Ichiya yelled at his companions Gray was laughing as he gave me a hand up, Natsu gave him a dirty look I wasn't sure why but he did and I guess he thought I didn't notice.

~Erza's POV~

Why must we work with Blue Pegasus? And where is Raven Tail there late our are they not going to show up again?!

~Natsu's POV~

"So what or who are we fighting!" I said "it's a dark guild, there strong there leader is said to use multiple slayer magic and overly strong but now that we have two dragon slayers and one like there leader we stand a better chance" Hibiki said, "ALRIGHT! I can already smell victory!" I said, I ran and Happy who was surprisingly quite this entire time yell "AYE SIR!" As he chased after me.

~Lucy's POV~

That Natsu he doesn't even know what direction the guild is in but he ran in the right direction, surprisingly we walked behind him he didn't stop and wait for us which we all figured he wouldn't stop.

When we reached the guild we waited outside watching to try and get a number on how many people were inside, "I say about 30 to 50, anybody got a plan?" I said "I say we just barge in and take um! That's the best option!" Natsu stated his dimwitted idea "No! that's a terrible idea I think we should try to 'join' this guild and when were inside take them out while one of us takes the guild master" Ren said, but just as we were about to put Ren's idea to action we were jumped from behind by 13 of the guild members, they had us in groups of two I think, I was with Hibiki "Hibiki" I whispered so that the guards wouldn't hear me "yeah" he responded "can you use your magic I cant" I said "no I think there's rune magic on our cell" he stated, I guess that makes sense.

~Grays POV~

Where's my other companions!" I screamed at the guards "WHERE ARE THEY!" I yelled still no response "Where did you take my Erza I cant even smell her parfume!" Ichiya said, I forgot he was here but I turned my attention back to the door, Ichiya tried to pull off his cuffs but that didn't work, seems like these are magic cancelling cuffs. I looked around my cell it smelled like mould, "where are they!" I shouted again "you just don't shut up do you?!" One of the guards said to me "where are my companions!" I repeated, "the pink haired dragon slayer and the hot red haired armoured chick are speaking with our master, the small snow mage and the air mage are in there cell, and the orange haired playboy and the feisty blond girl are on there way t be tortur…" He was interrupted by his partner hitting him on the head, "He means there on there way to be questioned," the other guarded said trying to cover up what his partner had just said. 'They better not hurt her she'll fight back I know that but there leader is said to be stronger then master' I thought.

~Lucy's POV~

'Were are they taking us' I wondered hoping Hibiki still had it mind connection abilities, that's was a bust. We were transferred to a new cell a more evil more menacing looking one, it smelled of mildew and cleaner I didn't clue into what was going to happen until my companions were all placed in the cells in front of us 'Lucy don't tell them anything about our mission' Hibiki said mentally I looked at him frightened f what he was implying, 'if the runes are gone that means I can use my magic!' I said back to Hibiki, I went to reach for my keys but they weren't there I must have dropped them and if I used my slayer magic then I could hit Erza, Natsu, Gray, Ren, Eve and Ichiya and that wouldn't be good 'what do we do now Hibiki? If I use my magic ill hit the others and I don't want to do that' I said 'we just hold our ground' was the last thing he said before we were both hit with strong dark magic.

_**A/N I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I've been busy with band and school, but please review! and I would like for you guys to help me deside what kind of slayer magic Lucy should have and if you don't help me I'll just pick but PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! i would love for you guys to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't been able to upload lately, I have a really bad writers block and then theres band and school to and it just sucks so here you go I'll try to write a good one! **

~Grays POV~

What the hell was that kind of magic?! "Where's Hibiki and Lucy!" I yelled the two that casted thoughs spells they just smirked, how ignorant are these people? "There inside there own darkness and now its your turn" he said before we were all transported into our own worst nightmares.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard Natsu exclaim, I didn't answer his question he should know the answer from what the two men said. I looked around it was dark and you could see the stars clearly "I bet this is Lucy's nightmare" I said getting up I looked around it was just me and Natsu, but we heard yelling and shouting in the distance, we couldn't make out what or more like who they were yelling at.

I saw a young girl maybe 12, 13 at the most she had a ring of keys in her hand, I couldn't speak or move neither could Natsu.

We watched as the group caught up to the well dressed and young Lucy she was franticly grabbing at her keys, "Open gate of the bull Tarus!" She shouted, 'she must not be to good at water dragon slaying yet' I thought, once I came back to my senses the group of people that were chasing her were on the ground either soaking wet or they had large gashes, "you can go now Tarus, thank you for helping me!" Lucy said while smiling, "But what about my Smoooooooch?" the perverted spirit said, Lucy just sighed as Tarus was sent back too the spirit world as Lucy got closer she started ageing till she got to her true age as she approached where me and Natsu were standing, she laughed "honestly did you guys just see that? Well that's embarrassing!" Me and Natsu were able to move again but Lucy ignored that, "we need to find a way out of here" she stated "before we witness anything more of our nightmares" I said, I don't want anyone to see what happened to my parents, that is my true nightmare, the fact that its my fault that they died and my fault that orr died to.

~Natsus POV~

We walked for what seemed like forever, that's when we saw Erza's nightmare, in her nightmare Jellal was being punished for something that Erza had done, after they had finished they sent Erza back to her room/cell they had keep Jellal, 'this is the day Erza rebelled ' I thought, we saw her run back into the punishing room "Jellal come on were getting out of here!" She exclaimed happily, "No! we must finish the tower to heaven or non of us will ever receive eternal happiness!" Jellal yelled, Erza stood there in shock that her friend would ever saw that, "Jellal no we cant we must leave now I have everyone waiting on the boat! We can leave and live real lives!" She said with such importance, "Erza if you leave everyone will stay! And if you stay they can leave that is your deal Erza Scarlet" we watched as she tried to leave with everyone but when she woke she was on a beach by herself, she was crying, she thought she could save everyone but she truly couldn't.

~Lucy's POV~

"We have t find a way out of here!" I yelled, we were in a forest it was still dark where we were, just as Lucy was starting to get overly frustrated they found the Blue Pegasus members "MEN! We have found the beautiful Erza scarlet due to her wonderful parfume!" Ichiya said, Erza sweat dropped I feel bad for her having to deal with Ichiya he was defiantly a weird one.

We walked and walked, until I had a brilliant idea, "Erza don't you have a teleportation cloak or armour?" I asked, her face lit up "I do! We can try to teleport back to the dark guild and beat them up cause they wont know how we got out!" Erza said rather to happily, "Requip!" Erza said and when she was visible she was wearing a a silver cloak, I can take all of us but it will take a lot out of me so please do your best" Erza said before we were all back at the dark guild, we were in the forest near the dark guild with a collapsed Erza.

"Do you think we can leave her here?" I asked, "I'll stay with her" Hibiki said we looked at him he was laughing nervously, "I can only use archive magic so I'm useless against a dark guild like this" he said, "good enough for me! Now lets go kick some ass!" Natsu said.

**A/N: Wo what did you think? I know its a lot shorter then my other ones but please bear with me? I tryed and I'm alittle shrot on time so I'll try to write a super long one next time! So please R&R and let me know how I did, An nobody told me what kind of dragonslayer they wanted Lucy to be so I made her a water dragonslayer :/ So now I ask, who would you like her to have a relationship with? And same goes for Erza.. **

** Happy eve of Christmas eve everyone XD so please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating recently I've been busy with the Christmas break, so since the day back was a snow day I've got an update! Hope you enjoy.**

~No one's POV~

Natsu ran straight into the dark guild, without a care in the world he defeated all of them without breaking a sweat which didn't surprise anyone, he even defeated the leader of the dark guild **('Cause he caught him off guarded)** when the others came in expecting a fight all they was a bunch of twitching wizards that had all been defeated it was truly easier catching them off guard as he did then the dark guild knowing he was coming.

Lucy's POV~

'What the heck! He already defeated the whole god damn guild' I thought to my self my expression said it all as my jaw was on the floor and so was everyone else's.

~Time skip when they get back to the guild No one's POV~

After the team that was sent out returned the guild began partying except Lucy who was calmly chatting with Levy, Natsu waltzed up to them and sat beside Lucy and put his arm around Lucy **(He's try'n to make his move cx)** she didn't react as he has done this before, Natsu thought to him self 'damn it all I need to find out if she like's me or not!' He was panicking on the inside but didn't show it on the outside, he was laughing but noted that Lisanna was giving him and Lucy death glares, Mira tried to get her sisters attention but then noticed what her beloved sister was looking at knowing all to well that her dear sister has always loved Natsu and hated the fact that he didn't return the feelings for her as he only had eyes for one person, and that was the blond celestial wizard.

~Lisanna's POV~

'That wench! How dare she do this, how dare Natsu do this! I've told him about how much I love him but he only has eyes for that weak and sorry excuse of a fairy tail wizard!' I thought to my self only making me more and more angry and the blond woman and the dense salamander, I walked up to them more furious then I've ever been and when I was at the table I clenched my fists I was so angry with them that I was shaking with rage at that instant the whole guild was looking in our direction, Lucy saw my intent and moved before I could attack her with my white tiger take over, that valgur woman infuriates me!

She didn't attack me back she just dodged we had the whole guild watching they were making bets I heard Natsu bet on Lucy and that made me even more angry then before, but while I was distracted she attacked "Water dragon: wing slash" she shouted and before I knew it I was knocked out, when I woke I was in the infirmary.

~Lucy's POV~

"Do you know why she was attacking me?" I asked Natsu after what had just happened, I don't understand did I do something to anger her?

I'm not sure but either way I should go and see how she is doing, I feel bad for hitting her when she wasn't paying attention but it's the only thing I could do I didn't want to continue further and possibly hurt her more.

I walked into the infirmary of the guild cautiously, I wasn't sure if she'd try to attack me again. It was just my luck, she was awake and I nearly walked right into her "Lisanna are you alright?" I asked with worry in my voice, "I'm fine!" she said angrily I looked at her on the outside I didn't flinch but on the inside I was taken aback, I had never heard her yell at anyone in that sort of tone before, "Lisanna, why did you attack me?" I asked in avery strong and stern voice which she had learned from Erza, Lisanna was glaring at me I honestly don't think I did anything wrong to her we stood there as the tension grew in the room no one else was there just me and Lisanna, "you're my problem! You're weak I don't get why Natsu even wants you on his team I wouldn't be surprised if they ditched you for me!" She shouted me I wasn't surprised that she said that, "that's not a reason to attack someone" I questioned her, she stared at me trying to intimidate me I didn't respond to her stare I turned on my heels and left the room she was standing there not sure what to do or say I still don't know why she would attack me I thought we were friends Lisanna looks like I was wrong.

~Lisanna's POV~

That damn girl is she that god damn blind! She must be, she just walked out like nothing had ever happened.

Mira walked into the infirmary, "Lisanna what was that about? Why did you yell at Lucy like that? Is it because Natsu likes her?" Mira asked concern filling her voice "Mira don't talk like that, don't make it sound as if that weakling has a chance" I said smirking and then I walked right past my old sister, she looked shocked but I kept walking, I was going to win Natsu over whether Lucy liked it or not.

When I entered the guild hall Lucy was sitting with Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds at a table, good she wasn't sitting with him, I saw Natsu looking at the mission board I quickly walked over to him just as I was about to ask him on a job he tore one off and ran over to Lucy, "LUCE! Wanna go on this job! PLEASE!" He pleaded, she took the job request I saw my opening, I walked up to them and took the job request from her "I'll go with you Natsu, Lucy's to weak she'll just hold us back" he looked horrified and angry "Lisanna just remember who beat you yesterday" Lucy said in a challenging voice she took the job request and took it to Mira-Jane and she stamped it before even telling Natsu if she was going or not she just left the guild, the nerve of that wench! Natsu ran after her Happy not to far behind.

I sat at the bar, that damn girl I hate her with every morsel in my body! I'll show her I'll show her who is the strongest I'll show her who Natsu's true love is.

**A/N: I hope this is good! This storys coming to an end what will happen next who knows? **

** If you have any ideas they will be apprecheated! and you will reseive credit for them and PLEASE I _BEG YOU R&R_**


End file.
